


Young Blood

by mittiexx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, halemore, mclahey - Freeform, todo muy sutil y esas cosas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/pseuds/mittiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de drabbles de diferentes parejas de TW porque en esta serie me es totalmente imposible ser multishipper so, aquí estoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Blood

  
**I.**   


Lleva media hora con la mirada fija en el perfil de McCall. Primero le observa el pelo con tal de no prestar atención a la clase de Historia de América y le parece que lo tiene un poco reseco. Seguro que Scott es uno de esos chicos que no se cuidan en absoluto, piensa. Definitivamente con una crema hidratante o una mascarilla ese cabello castaño y de ondulado rebelde mejoraría bastante.

 

Scott se gira para mirar por la ventana y sus ojos se quedan clavados en ella. Danny intenta adivinar en que está pensando, aunque pronto presupone que Allison debe ocupar casi el cien por ciento de sus cavilaciones.

Se fija en su piel tostada y le parece suave, bastante más cuidada que su pelo. Cuando acaba con Scott, Danny escruta a sus compañeros con atención y de repente se topa con los ojos azules de Jackson que le mira con el ceño fruncido desde el pupitre de al lado. Danny se incorpora de inmediato y deja de mirar a McCall por si acaso. McCall.

—¡McCall! —grita el profesor. Scott se gira rápidamente un poco aterrorizado-. ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—¿Qué?

Danny oye la risa de Jackson a su derecha. Scott se mueve nervioso en su silla y Stiles se hunde en su libro de Historia de América como no queriendo ver lo que va a pasar. El Sr. Williams rueda los ojos con cierto cansancio y pone cara de mala leche.

—Que quién fue el presidente de los Estados Unidos después de Truman -dice.

Danny enseguida advierte que Scott no tiene ni idea porque el chico mira de reojo hacia todas partes pero no dice nada. Pone cara de pensativo y aunque Stiles le intenta decir la respuesta, los amigos están muy lejos y McCall no lo oye. Danny inclina su cuerpo hacia delante y susurra un  _Eisenhower_  a Scott. Este se gira y le mira extrañado, como si la voz hubiese venido de ultratumba, pero cuando el Sr. Williams se impacienta, McCall responde.

—¿Eisenhower? —pregunta no muy seguro.

El profesor cambia su expresión cansada a una de genuina sorpresa. Incluso Lydia asiente con la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

—Es correcto.

El Sr. Williams se gira hacia la pizarra con rapidez, asqueado por haberle tenido que dar la razón a Scott. Este, a su vez, sonríe como si fuese un niño pequeño y su madre le hubiese dado una piruleta de fresa por portarse bien. Scott todavía tiene la sonrisa en la boca cuando se gira hacia Danny.

—Gracias, tío —Tiene una mirada tan inocente que a Danny le dan ganas de secuestrarle.

—De nada, McCall.

  
_McCall_ , susurra Danny para sí mismo cuando Scott ya no puede escucharle.

 

**II.**

Corre por los bosques. Rápido, libre. La luz del amanecer empieza a dejarse ver entre las montañas y es raro, porque si fuese el Jackson de toda la vida se habría despertado a las doce del medio día.

Pero no lo es.

Ahora es un hombre lobo. Es más fuerte, más rápido, más ágil... es lo que siempre quiso. Sigue corriendo intentando salvar los obstáculos en forma de piedra, árboles y raíces que le aparecen en el camino y la verdad es que no lo hace nada mal. Tiene mucho que entrenar todavía pero aún así se siente bien, y después de todo lo que ha pasado está feliz. Y joder, es sexy. Ya era sexy antes pero ahora lo es mucho más. Qué pena que nadie le esté viendo correr semidesnudo por los bosques de Beacon Hills para corroborarlo.

—Jackson —dice una voz segura, grave, fuerte.

Jackson se para y ve a Derek detrás de él. Lleva su inseparable chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros rotos. Se ha dejado un poco de barba incipiente. Hacía semanas que no le veía. Jackson rueda los ojos y se acerca. 

—¿Se puede saber que quieres? —pregunta.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? —A Jackson se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Bien, gracias —dice con cierto sarcasmo—. Aquí, corriendo por el bosque. 

Derek le dedica una mirada seria, intensa, de esas que echa cuando está pensando en algo. Abre la boca para decir algo pero después la cierra. Jackson frunce el ceño y después de unos segundos, Derek por fin se decide a hablar.

—Tarde o temprano necesitarás un maestro, Jackson. Alguien que te guíe, un...

—¿Alpha? —le interrumpe. Jackson piensa en que Derek está intentando convencerle para que se una a él y le entra la risa floja. Nunca aprenderá—. No te ofendas, pero si lo que me estás ofreciendo es que me una a ti, paso.

—No puedes ser un Omega. Ya sabes lo que les pasa a los Omegas.

—Oh, no me has entendido —Jackson se acerca un poco más a Derek—. Tendré un Alpha, claro que sí pero, ¿adivina qué? No vas a ser tú.

Jackson nota como el hombre lobo aprieta la mandíbula y eso le hace enormemente feliz.

—Como quieras —Esta vez es Derek el que se acerca a él—, pero deberías tenerme un poco más de respeto, ¿no crees?

—¿Respeto por qué exactamente? ¿Por intentar matarme o por matarme? 

—Porque si no, voy a entrar en tu casa mientras duermes y te voy a desgarrar, empezando por aquí —amenaza poniéndole un dedo entre sus pectorales. Después traza una línea desde ese punto hasta la parte baja de su ombligo. Su uña no es una uña normal, es una garra— hasta aquí, ¿entendido?

Jackson traga saliva y al principio no nota que Derek todavía no ha quitado su dedo de ahí porque está demasiado asustado como para darse cuenta. Sólo lo nota cuando empieza a quemar.

—Es broma, Jackson —dice poniendo la mano sobre su hombro. Jackson da un respingo y Derek le sonríe—. Dios, aún siendo un hombre lobo sigues poniendo esa carita de niño asustado que tenías cuando te conocí. 

Joder, está enfadado. Enfadado y asustado. Está enfadado, asustado y... no sabe qué mas. Lo único que sabe es que por alguna extraña razón no puede dejar de mirar los ojos de Derek.

—Me...me lo pensaré —cede. Y tampoco sabe por qué.

—Bien... —dice Derek dedicándole una última sonrisa. Después se va por donde ha venido y Jackson se queda allí solo, en medio del bosque, con el estómago a punto de salírsele por la boca y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

 

**III.**

—No te tortures —le dice Scott acariciándole la cabeza.

Los dos están en uno de los pasillos del instituto esperando a que su profesor de Historia de América se digne a aparecer. Scott está apoyado contra una gran ventana que hay en la pared, jugueteando con su equipación de Lacrosse, y Stiles está sentado en el suelo mordisqueándose las uñas, y más ahora que acaba de ver aparecer a Jackson y Lydia cogidos de la mano y profesándose su amor. Intenta no mirar pero no puede evitarlo. Algo en su interior prefiere quedarse allí, muriéndose del asco, viendo como la chica de sus sueños pasa de él por un capullo que aparentar que está bien cuando no lo está. En absoluto.

—Yo ni siquiera he cogido a Lydia de la mano. Bueno, lo hice en el baile pero eso no cuenta porque era un baile y además fue conmigo por pena y… joder, qué asco —dice, y se tapa las manos con la cara y se hunde entre sus piernas. 

—¡No te tortures! —vuelve a repetir Scott.

—¿Sabes? Eso no me ayuda —dice.

—Te ayudaría que dejaras de mirar —Scott insiste y en el fondo Stiles sabe que tiene más razón que un santo. 

—¿Mirar el qué? —dice de repente una voz detrás de ellos y Stiles se asusta un poco. Se gira y lo primero que ve son unos tacones negros, va subiendo y unos vaqueros, también negros, marcan la silueta de una chica, después un corsé azul celeste que marca… Stiles ladea la cabeza. Erica le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Hola —saluda Scott. Stiles no dice nada.

—El profesor Williams va a venir, ¿o qué? —pregunta Erica. Scott se encoge de hombros.

—No sé, dicen que ha tenido que llevar a su abuela al hospital después de que se atragantara con una pechuga de pollo… —informa Stiles. Erica se ríe y se le queda mirando. Se pone un poco nervioso.

—Por cierto, Scott, el entrenador te busca —dice Erica.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, me ha dicho que más te vale mover tu culo peludo hasta los vestuarios si no quieres que le dé tu puesto a Greenberg.

—Nunca le daría mi puesto a Greenberg —dice Scott un poco confuso. Erica se encoge de hombros.

—Me ha hecho gracia lo del culo peludo porque en realidad no tiene ni idea de que eres un hombre lobo pero si lo supiera… —Erica se vuelve a reír y a Stiles le parece increíble que una chica tan guapa tenga un sentido del humor tan absurdo. Le gusta.

—En fin, si viene Williams decirle que estoy con Finstock.

—Vale, tío.

Stiles mira al frente y se siente un poco incómodo por tener que estar con Erica a solas. No es que Erica le dé miedo pero no se conocen demasiado y bueno, después de todo lo que ha pasado es extraño verse en el instituto como si todo hubiese sido un sueño. Una pesadilla de esas interminables, que cuando te despiertas y crees que han cesado vuelven a ocurrir. 

Erica se sienta a su lado, en el suelo, y fija la mirada en él. Pasados unos segundos Stiles también le mira.

—¿Qué? —dice un poco molesto. Erica respira hondo.

—Gracias por intentar salvarnos —contesta—. A Boyd y a mí. De verdad, gracias.

Se queda un poco callado mientras Erica le mira con seriedad. Nunca la había visto así.

—Bueno, realmente fue muy patético acabar hecho mierda por culpa de un viejo de ochenta años, pero sí, al menos lo intenté, supongo —Erica esboza una sonrisa y aunque se siente tan hecho mierda como cuando Gerard le dio aquella paliza, no puede evitar corresponderle.

 —A ver… —Erica le coge de la mandíbula y le gira un poco la cara para ver el estado de sus moratones. Ya casi se le han ido, exceptuando uno en su pómulo izquierdo que se resiste a abandonar su rostro y encima, aún le duele. Erica acaricia justo ese.

—Au —se queja Stiles inconscientemente. 

Erica se asusta un poco y quita su mano con rapidez para ponerla, sin darse cuenta, encima de la mano que Stiles tiene apoyada en el suelo. Ahora es Stiles el que se asusta pero él no se mueve.

Baja la mirada hacia las dos manos, una encima de otra, y la verdad es que quedan bien juntas. La de Erica es larga, con las uñas pintadas de negro y los pulgares un poco rechonchos. La suya es… no lo sabe. Una mano como otra cualquiera. Cuando deja de pensar, Erica entrelaza sus dedos en los suyos y Stiles nota como se le seca la boca. 

—Tranquilo —le dice antes de irse—, que no muerdo.

 

**IV.**

Isaac nota el golpe incesante en su estómago. No creía que le iba a doler tanto pero, joder, McCall es casi tan fuerte como Derek, por extraño que parezca, y quizá hasta más rápido que él. Isaac esboza una sonrisa. A lo mejor no ha sido tan buena idea quedar para entrenar juntos. 

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te has cansado? —pregunta Scott con una sonrisilla.

Isaac se levanta haciendo cierto esfuerzo, aunque intenta que no se le note. Las hojas de los árboles han amortiguado su caída pero aún así duele.

—Qué va. Si acabamos de empezar —dice, y Scott acentúa su sonrisa.

—Oye, ¿por qué entrenas conmigo? ¿No deberías entrenar con tu Alpha? ¿Con Derek?

—Que Derek sea mi Alpha no quiere decir que lo haga todo con él… además, la última vez que entrené con Derek me rompió un brazo. Tú por lo menos no me rompes ninguna articulación.

—Podría… —dice Scott y ahora es Isaac el que se ríe. 

Los árboles del bosque cada vez tienen menos hojas. El otoño ha llegado con fuerza y el suelo está repleto de colores. Amarillo, verde, rojizo… forman un todo que parece sacado de una película. Isaac cree que nunca había visto el bosque tan bonito o quizá es que sólo ahora se siente lo suficientemente bien como para apreciarlo.

—¿Por qué no nos dejamos de placajes y hacemos otra cosa? —dice Isaac acercándose a Scott.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Una carrera? —pregunta Isaac con cierta picardía.

—¿Una carrera? Te voy a machacar —dice Scott con seguridad.

—Ya… —contesta Isaac escéptico— pero yo me refería a una carrera vertical.

Scott frunce el ceño e Isaac mira hacia arriba. El bosque de Beacon Hills está lleno de largas secuoyas que casi ni dejan pasar la luz del sol cuando es demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde. Tienen varias ramas en las que apoyarse y troncos gruesos llenos de profundas grietas. Scott le mira, entendiendo la proposición, e Isaac no puede evitar pensar en la mezcla perfecta de ternura y tentación que es McCall.

—Vale —acepta Scott.

Los dos se separan y se ponen cada uno a los pies de un árbol.

—A la de tres —informa Isaac—. Una, dos…

Pero hace trampas y sale antes. Araña con fuerza la corteza del árbol mientras va subiendo y subiendo y subiendo. Intenta ver a Scott por el rabillo del ojo pero está trepando tan rápido que lo único que llega a divisar es una mancha de color verde y azul que le hace marearse un poco. Cuando llega a la cima del árbol, McCall ya está en la copa del suyo y le mira con una ceja alzada.

—Eres un tramposo —le dice. Isaac se encoge de hombros y Scott niega con desaprobación.

De repente los dos se quedan mirando el paisaje. Desde allí se ve todo Beacon Hills, con sus casitas, sus parques… hasta se ve el instituto. Es un paisaje precioso.

—¿Cuántos metros crees que hay? —pregunta Isaac mirando hacia abajo. Tiene que alzar un poco la voz para que Scott pueda escucharle.

—Muchos.

—¿Crees que si nos tirásemos sobreviviríamos? —Es una pregunta bastante estúpida pero es la primera que se le ocurre.

—No —dice Scott totalmente seguro.

Isaac sigue mirando hacia el suelo y parece que Scott se pone un poco nervioso porque enseguida le dice con seriedad:

—Isaac, si te tirases te matarías.

—Voy a hacerlo.

—¿Estás loco? Quédate donde estás, joder. 

Isaac le echa una mirada rápida y realmente ve preocupación en sus ojos. Es extraño y reconfortante a la vez, no recuerda que nadie le haya mirado así nunca. Respira hondo y esboza una sonrisa.

—Era broma —dice cuando los dos ya pisan tierra firme—. Pero en serio, me encanta cuando te preocupas por mí.

Scott pone cara de asombro y los brazos en jarra.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues preocúpate más por esto —dice, y en seguida corre hacia Isaac y le hace un placaje que ni siquiera ve, simplemente cuando abre los ojos vuelve a estar tumbado sobre las hojas marchitas que adornan el bosque, con Scott encima suya riéndose a carcajada limpia.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta confuso.

Scott no dice nada, simplemente sigue riéndose y al final Isaac también se ríe con él.

 

 

*****FIN*****

 

 


End file.
